


Jewelry and Seduction

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [29]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Courting Rituals, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking, Multi, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A human woman experiences being courted by no less than two turians at the same time, and it... escalates.
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Jewelry and Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came into the world because someone over on my monster blog gave me the mental image of Saren and Nihlus courting the same human without knowing it before they stand in front of her door. Of course I had to write something with that!  
> Cum say hi @ monsterfucker-mcgee.tumblr.com!

“What are _you_ doing here?” the two turians ask at the same time, looking at each other with something akin to disdain in their small eyes. 

They are both dressed in their finest attire - perfectly tailored tunics to accentuate their carapace and tight pants to show off their long, slim legs. Nihlus Kryik has small rings on and chains dangling from his fringe while Saren Arterius has two piercings in each mandible. 

“I’m here to court my human,” Nihlus says, a scoff in his voice. “You?”

“ _Your_ human?” Saren snarls. “Last time I checked, she was _mine_.” 

Nihlus rolls his eyes and shifts his stance slightly, looking at the door and desperately wanting to knock on it. Not with Saren here, though. He wants her to himself, and he has a feeling Saren does, too. 

They both stand with small, but neatly wrapped gifts in their hands, and despite their long-lasting friendship, they are sort of awkward around each other; at least when it comes to courting their human. 

Nihlus scoffs and leans against the doorframe. 

“Please, why would she choose you when she could have someone like me?” he asks confidently. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“What a comeback.”

Saren scowls and snarls and looks like someone who’s ready to throw a tantrum, when the door to the apartment opens. In the doorway stands a human - small, a bit of extra meat on her hips, and with messy, red bed-hair. 

“What are you being so loud for?” she yawns and looks from turian to turian, who suddenly seems to have forgotten each other. They hurry to greet her. 

“My love!”

“Darling!” 

As they speak, they bow and present their gifts to her. The human’s eyes widen, and she lets out a thick, hoarse laugh. 

“Are you kidding me? Am I still dreaming? Am I really being courted by no less than _two_ handsome turians?”

Nihlus and Saren briefly look at each other, their mandibles twitching. Perhaps they could come to some sort of… agreement, regarding this peculiar human. 

“Come in, and let the courting begin,” she smiles, wickedly, and steps to the side to allow them into her apartment. “May the best turian win.” 

They step into her apartment, Nihlus first simply because he’s faster, and Saren following behind with a scowl on his face. Once the door is closed and locked, the human turns around to face the two turians. They stand there, a bit sheepishly, and then Saren bows again and presents his gift. 

“A little something for you, my dear,” he rumbles and takes a step forward to press his stiff mouth plates against her cheek, making her chuckle and flick the rings of his mandible. He smiles warmly and steps back to stand beside Nihlus. 

When they’re standing like this, beside each other, it’s easy to see that Nihlus is taller and broader than his old friend. Something that no doubt pisses Saren off to no end. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she says and carefully unwraps the present. It’s a small box engraved with stars, and she has to admit, it takes her breath away. In the box lies a pair of stunning earrings on a soft bed of black fur. They’re small silver feathers surrounding a blue orb. She picks them up with awe and loops them through her ears, turns to look at herself in the hallway’s mirror. 

“I thought it would... What do you humans say? Bring out your eyes.” He mumbles it and looks almost _shy_ , looking away for a few seconds before looking at her again, as if drawn to her. 

“That is exactly what we say, and it is incredibly cheesy,” she giggles and walks over to kiss him softly on the mandible. “Thank you, Saren. I love them.” 

Nihlus scoffs loudly and makes a show out of rolling his eyes once she looks at him. She cocks an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Do you have something better than fancy earrings that bring out the color of my eyes?” she asks with a chuckle. 

“Of course I do.” He says it confidently and bows before handing her a small box. When she peels off the wrapping paper, she finds a small box, also engraved with stars, and she briefly wonders if they have been to the same store at different times to get her a present. The thought is so silly, yet warms her heart, and she smiles widely when she opens the lid. 

On a soft bed of white fur rest two black rings - one with thin, golden stripes along the edges, and one with a thicker, golden line in the middle. 

She picks them up with awe and tries them on her fingers. The one with thin stripes fits perfectly on her right middle finger, while the other fits on her left middle finger. Admiring them, she sees Nihlus move out of the corner of her eye. He moves behind her and slips his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him and ignoring the low, dangerous growl rising into Saren’s throat. 

“Do you like them, darling?” he asks instead, voice soft and gentle, and kisses her cheek as well as he’s able. 

“I do,” she says and stretches out her hands in front of her, splaying her fingers and admiring the rings. Saren takes the opportunity to lace his fingers together with hers and pull himself against her, and she laughs softly. Both turians sense her _excitement_ , and they look at each other for a long second, most likely sharing the same thought, before Saren buries his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I can cook you your favorite meal,” Saren practically purrs against her throat while Nihlus’ hands start wandering. They slide from her waist down over her hips and her thighs before traveling up, lightly brushing against her breasts and making her shudder, before snaking around her waist again. 

“I can clean your apartment for you,” Nihlus offers against her ear, and his voice is a low, deep murmur, and squeezes her firm against him. She lets out a pleased hum and closes her eyes. 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind you guys pampering me,” she hums. 

Saren and Nihlus share another look, and definitely the same racy thought. 

“I’ll take such good care of you,” Saren promises against her neck and grabs her hips, pushing himself against her and forcing Nihlus to take a few steps back until he’s standing against the door. She gasps softly and looks at Saren who flashes his teeth in a wide grin. Nihlus growls against her ear, talons digging into her meaty hips, and licks along her exposed shoulder. She’s wearing an off-the-shoulders kind of top and sleep pants, and the contact makes her shudder. 

“I’ll take even better care of you,” he insists and opens his mouth to let his teeth scrape over her shoulder. This makes her flinch slightly, but in the tight grip of two turians, she can do little else but stand there. 

Of course, she knows they will never hurt her in a way she doesn’t like. 

For a while, they just stand there - two incredibly powerful turians raking their powerful, dangerous hands and talons over a female human’s form while the human hums and jerks every now and then when they touch her in a particularly good way. 

“I thought you were going to pamper me,” she then murmurs, her voice low and raspy, and looks at Saren first before craning her neck to look back at Nihlus. She feels their talons tug at her clothes and dig into her hips, thighs, stomach, and she can’t help but moan softly, her eyes falling shut. 

“Oh, I am,” they say simultaneously and send each other an annoyed glare that she doesn’t notice. Then there are hands tugging down her pants and underwear and hands pulling her top up and off, making her sigh in delight. 

“I didn’t want to get dressed for today, anyway,” she snickers, and both turians practically melt at the soft, happy sound. They get their senses together enough that they smell her excitement, and it makes both of them growl low in their throats. Nihlus slides his hands up to cup her breasts while Saren sinks to the floor between her legs and, looking up at her even though her eyes are closed, starts licking her. 

She gasps loudly, and one of her hands instantly flies down to grab his fringe. Not hard, but just holding him gently. He lets out a pleased sound and closes his own eyes, letting her scent and his instincts guide him. 

“Cheat,” Nihlus growls, and she laughs softly, reaching around to trace her fingers over his fringe. 

“Then why don’t you show him how good _you_ can be?”

He growls again and licks her collarbones, letting his teeth scrape over her skin before gently sinking them into the naked, pale flesh of her shoulder. She gasps, and a moan tumbles past her chapped lips and her fingers tighten around the longest spike of his fringe. 

“That’s it,” she murmurs to no one in particular, another pretty sound spilling from her parted lips when Saren licks over her folds with low, pleased growls in the back of his throat. His long, alien tongue easily slides between her folds, and he gently nudges her legs apart so he can get better access. She gasps and shudders, leans heavily against Nihlus who squeezes her breasts firmly and rolls her nipples between his talons. 

“That’s, _ah fuck_ , that’s it,” she whispers and pushes her hips forwards, trying to chase the deliciousness of Saren’s tongue going over her, but he pulls back and instead strokes her with a finger. She shudders and leans her head back, resting it against Nihlus’ shoulder. 

“Fucking tease.”

“That’s how you like it,” Saren murmurs and chuckles when she rolls her eyes. He pulls a raw sound from her when he sinks in a finger and starts thrusting, and Nihlus does his part by pinching her nipples harshly, forcing her to let out a loud, high-pitched whine. He licks around the teeth marks in her shoulder, and she shudders again, a soft sigh escaping her. 

Saren keeps thrusting his finger and, spurred on by her whimpers and moans, inserts another while leaning forward to lick over her clit. She spasms around him, and he inhales her scent, letting out a deep, hungry growl. He wants desperately to be closer to her, to press his maw against her here, where she’s the most sensitive. He wants to be the one to make her come undone. 

Nihlus has the same thought, however, and he keeps fondling her breasts and bites her shoulder again, forcing her back to arch and her hands to tighten their grip on the turians’ fringes. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” she whispers and groans, eyes tightly closed, and yanks on Saren’s fringe to get him closer. He obliges, of course, with no complaints. 

“Thank you,” Saren growls a fraction of a second sooner than Nihlus, licking her eagerly and fingering her just as eagerly. Her breathing comes faster, and Nihlus can feel her body tensing and tremble, and he holds her firmer against him. 

“Come, baby, go on, come for us,” he rasps and pushes a lock of red hair behind her ear to lick the shell of it before carefully nipping at the lobe. Combined with his hands on her breasts, Saren’s fingers in her, and his tongue on her, she falls apart with a loud, sharp gasp that twists and turns into a shaky moan. Nihlus holds her close and practically feels the tension leave her body while Saren tastes it and growls deeply in delight. 

When she’s little more than a trembling, panting sack of meat and bones, Saren slips out of her, and Nihlus picks her up and carries her to the bedroom where he puts her down on the bed. She sighs contentedly and looks up at the two turians with slightly closed eyes. 

They both strip out of their formal attire, revealing their already shifted plates, and then Saren climbs onto the bed. 

“Are we getting started for real now?” she whispers, and a beautiful grin curls her lips, and sighs again when Saren slithers between her legs, pulling her close against him. 

“Oh, you don’t know the half it,” Nihlus rumbles and together with Saren arranges her so just her head hangs over the edge of the bed. They can still smell her arousal, so strong and sweet and permeating the air. 

Saren groans shakily as he slips into her wet, welcoming heat, and she hisses softly, struggling a bit to accommodate him. He’s bigger than most turians, something he prides himself in. 

“You’re doing great, baby,” he groans and grabs her thighs, driving slowly forward into her before withdrawing and then snapping his hips harshly forward. She yelps but the sound morphs into a moan, and is then muffled entirely when Nihlus pushes into her mouth with a low, dangerous growl that’s loud enough to echo in the small room. 

Nihlus looks down to see where he disappears into the human’s mouth, and the sight of her throat bulging makes him shudder. He closes his hand around her throat - gently, not at all meant to obstruct her breathing - and growls again as he feels himself thrust into her. 

“Absolutely fantastic, darling,” he rumbles and uses his other hand to stroke her breast. She whines quietly around him, one hand having a firm grip of Saren’s wrist while the other grabs the bed cover, twisting it tightly. 

Saren settles for a hard but slow pace, forcing her to open herself for him, and oh, she’s so tight! 

“Spirits,” he growls and digs his talons into her thighs, coaxing out droplets of blood that he’ll regret later but now only serves to further fuel his desire for her, “were you always this tight, my love?” 

She makes an unintelligible sound, and both turians laugh, sending each other a heated gaze. Their eyes linger on each other for a long, heated moment, and they both feel it; the passion, the desire, the need, but neither wants to act on it. They’re old friends, and friends don’t make out with each other. 

That is, until they do. 

Saren’s hand slides up to grab Nihlus’, and Nihlus growls dangerously, but Saren doesn’t let go. Quite the contrary; he looks at Nihlus with warmth and raw desire in his eyes, and he breaks the rhythm for a few seconds, making her whine pathetically before nearly choking on her own saliva as he resumes the harsh, relentless pace. 

“Kiss me,” he whispers, and a shudder wrecks his body, warmth slithering through his veins and settling in his lower stomach like a tight knot. 

Nihlus’ eyes widen fractionally, and he scoffs. 

“Turians don’t... _kiss_...” he mumbles but nonetheless finds himself leaning in over the human’s body to press his stiff, unyielding mouth plates against Saren’s. Their tongues clash together, and they end up growling deeply, dangerously while sharing the human between them. She gurgles and gags, but from the way she spasms and clenches around them, it’s far from bad. It reaches a point where she clearly reaches her climax, with her back arched and one hand fisted tightly in the bed covers and her inner muscles massaging Saren. 

She reaches up her other shaking hand to tap Nihlus’ thigh, and he immediately pulls out and breaks the kiss to focus on her. Saren also stops, hands on her thighs. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Nihlus asks with a hoarse voice, bending down to get on her eye-level. She nods, and relief floods him. 

“Just... needed air,” she chuckles, and her voice is even rougher than his. She feels her throat and hums, takes a few deep breaths before opening her mouth wide again. 

This is the only invitation either of them needs - Nihlus plunges into her mouth and down her throat with an almost reverent sigh while Saren begins thrusting hard and deep and fast, groaning roughly with each move. 

It doesn’t take long for either of them to finish; Saren roars and jams his knot harshly into her - she chokes out a weak sound - while Nihlus allows her a little bit of freedom by making a mess of her face. She breathes heavily, eyes closed and one hand grabbing his wrist while her other hand slowly lets go of the bed covers. 

“Spirits,” she whispers and laughs breathlessly. Saren leans in to nip at her shoulder - the opposite of the one Nihlus has sunk his teeth in - and she lets out a soft moan. He’s still buried deep inside her, pulsating and filling her to the brim. 

For a wonderfully long, few minutes, they linger in post-orgasmic bliss; she traces patterns into their hide with her fingers, and they stroke her hair and cheeks with their talons. Eventually, Saren’s knot deflates, and he pulls out with a slick pop. Not a word is spoken until she decides to initiate a second round. 

The two turians send each other another look, and Saren looks down at the human, humming in the back of his throat. 

“Are you sure you can handle that, _human_?” he asks her, trying to curl the word ‘human’ in the way he knows gets her going. 

“Question is, can you?” she retorts, and Nihlus laughs loudly. 

“Name a position, and we’ll take _such_ good care of you,” he rumbles. She shudders. For a moment, it looks like she’s having second thoughts, but then she forces herself to sit up on the bed.

“Saren,” she barks, and Saren immediately nods, “make yourself comfortable lying down. There are extra pillows in the cabinet if you need them.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he purrs and pushes the many pillows up against the headboard so he can comfortably rest against it. He’s barely done before she straddles him, one leg on either side of him, and she sinks down on him again, releasing a deeply pleased sigh. Saren grunts and grabs her hips, about to thrust when she puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“We need to let Nihlus play as well, big guy,” she says, and whatever authority she may have had in her voice has dwindled to nothing. Nihlus slowly climbs onto the bed and slides up behind her, playfully nipping at her shoulder. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he asks softly and licks her throat, and she shudders again, leans down against Saren’s chest. 

“I want you both,” she murmurs and licks along Saren’s mandible with a quiet moan. His eyes roll back in his head, and he growls deeply, clearly not happy that he has to wait. “Go on, Nihlus, get to work before I decide I want to keep Saren.” There’s humor in her voice, and they all know she’s teasing, but that doesn’t stop Nihlus from scoffing. He lies down on his stomach and spreads her cheeks to let his tongue flick over her hole, and she gasps and tenses, and Saren hisses in pleasure as her inner muscles clench around him. He lets Nihlus pull her slightly back, his own hands going up to caress her breasts and help her relax. 

She leans her head back with a delighted moan, eyes closed and hands loosely fisted on Saren’s chest. 

Nihlus licks her firmer and keeps her cheeks spread; eventually, he carefully pushes his tongue inside her, and he has to admit that he _loves_ how tight she is back here, how her muscles clench, as if to deny him entrance. 

“Get on with it, Kryik,” Saren growls and cranes his neck to nip at her throat, making her moan again. The fire surging through him begs him to thrust and chase his own pleasure, but he knows how much better it will feel if they all reach climax around the same time. 

“Patience, my dear Arterius,” Nihlus rumbles and grins, shoving his tongue deeper into her and making her hips buck, which in turn makes her utter a shaky moan as Saren moves within her. 

“He’s got... a point. There’s... there’s lube in the night stand drawer,” she whispers, and Nihlus pulls out of her to instead reach for the drawer. He pulls with so much force he nearly yanks the drawer out entirely, but does find the bottle of lube. He grabs it and squirts some of it on himself and on her hole; she yelps softly because it’s cold. He massages it into her and strokes himself at the same time, eager if not downright _desperate_ to sink into her tight, wet heat. 

“I... had fun with myself earlier,” she gasps and shudders, “you can just push in, Nihlus.” 

“Are you _sure?_ ” he asks firmly and strokes her hip. He has read a lot of horror stories about intercourse gone wrong, and he’s not about to fuck up this one, no matter how much he wants to bury himself in her. She nods, and her breathing is heavy. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Tell me if you need to stop.” 

She nods again, and he positions himself, the tip rubbing against her hole, and she whines softly, spurring him on even further. When he pushes forward and sinks into her, none of them can keep quiet; Saren growls, and Nihlus gasps, and their dear, sweet human moans and claws at Saren’s hard plates. 

“It’s okay,” Saren growls and arches into her, “we’ve got you, my love.” 

She’s trembling, but pushes back against them and moans loudly as both turians fill her. 

“Yes,” she gasps and sags against Saren’s sturdy chest, grasping his shoulders tightly. “Yes, f-fuck, go on, fuck me.” 

Neither of them need to be told twice. 

Saren thrusts hard up into her while Nihlus does it more kindly; he pulls out before sliding in again, groaning loudly and seizing her hips in a tight grip. He can feel himself throb and jerk inside her, and he’s mesmerized by her tightness and heat. 

Eventually, they find a rhythm that pulls their human apart more times than they can count. She’s a trembling, panting mess by _their_ third round, and when they reach _their_ round number five, they’re pretty sure she’s halfway passed out. So, like the gentlemen they are, they change their positions so they’re both lying on their side with their dearly beloved human between them, halfway unconscious and mumbling nonsensically. 

Saren has marked her more times than Nihlus has; Saren’s a lot more awkward and nervous and needs the physical proof of how much she lets him do to her. Nihlus is a lot more confident; he rests more in himself and doesn’t need the marks in the same way. Sure, he _loves_ seeing them on her, but also knows that they’re not _necessary_. 

When they reach _their_ round number eight, she’s practically torn to shreds by their talons getting more frantic and more desperate. When they reach _their_ round number ten, she has definitely passed out, and they’re finally spent. They lie there, both knotting her and whispering sweet nothings to her even though she doesn’t hear a single word. 

They’re exhausted, but still manage to pull out of her and get her bathed. In the middle of the bath, she wakes up for a moment and looks up at them. 

“That was _perfect_ courting,” she mumbles before passing out again. Nihlus and Saren share a look - and a kiss - and decide they have all had enough for tonight. 

They head for bed and gingerly put her on the soft mattress. Another kiss shared, deep and lazy, Nihlus and Saren snuggle up against her, their hands entwining on her waist and their legs tangling with hers. 

“Perfect courting, indeed,” Nihlus rumbles and looks at Saren over their human. 

“Wonder who she’ll choose when she eventually wakes up...” There’s a sort of uncertainty coloring his voice, a touch of something like melancholy, and he bows his head. 

“If she even _has_ to choose,” Nihlus points out and squeezes his hand tightly. “Maybe she’ll go with both of us. Spirits know she enjoyed having us both over.” 

Saren looks up at him, and his mandibles twitch in a small smile. He squeezes back. 

“Yeah. Perhaps you’re right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
